Keeping Warm
by Parent12D
Summary: It's an Icy Frigid Cold day in Beverly Hills and the Power in the spies' house went out, leaving them without a heater that works. Until the power comes back on, they are forced to wear heavy outerwear. Alex feels like she should cuddle with Andrew, so she sticks with Andrew. Would Andrew keep her warm? Read and find out. Some serious AndrewXAlex fluff in this story.
**Alright now readers. Here is another one-shot that I have come up with in this series. Now before you read, I'll say this again, read the first two fanfictions of Totally Spies that I did before reading this so you know about Andrew and Chaosky a bit.**

 **As for the concept of this story, here's how it goes: It's a frigid cold day in Beverly Hills, and the power went out in the spies' house, and the five have to keep warm, as Chaosky contacts the power company to get their power working again as soon as possible. Alex tries to keep warm but she goes to Andrew to see if she'll keep her warm.**

 **Now with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, while Sam, Clover and Alex are owned by the creator(s) of Totally Spies.**

* * *

It was a frigid, icy cold day in Beverly Hills, and people have been struggling to keep each other warm. School has been closed down today due to the fear of something dangerous possibly happening that could cause a power outage. In the home of five spies of WOOHP, four teenage humans (three girls and one guy) along with a tiny light blue creature that's also a guy, the five of them were keeping themselves warm, by keeping the heat on. Unfortunately, it didn't work out well.

Due to how frigid the weather was today, the iciness caused the electricity to freeze over, which then in turn, caused the power to go out, leaving the five spies without any power whatsoever. Because of that, the heater was no longer working either, and due to that, the five were now freezing as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew had to put on warmer clothes on and retreated in their respective bedrooms to keep warm. Chaosky, wanting to solve this issue right decided to call the power company through a wireless phone and asked them to please restore their power to the house as soon as possible. The company stated that they are working on it and they'll get it fix as soon as possible. Once Chaosky was done with the call, he went to his bedroom to get himself into warmer outerwear as well, while waiting for the power to come back on. Chaosky had lit some candles as a way to keep some light into the house since the power went off before he retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

In the bedroom that belong to the spy girl named Alex; a tan-nish skinned girl with short black hair and golden yellow eyes. She was on her bed, being covered in three heavy layers of blankets due to how cold it is in the house. She was also wearing two pairs of pajamas to keep warm too. It was so cold in the house, that it actually warmer outside than it was inside right now, and that's not saying much, since it was frigid cold out.

Even though Alex was in heavy layers, she still felt cold, as she was shivering while lying on her bed. She was huddling up against all of the stuffed animals she had on her bed, and she was still cold.

 _Brrrrrrrrr... I'm freezing..._ Alex thought to herself. _I am really cold..._

She continued to shiver from the cold when another thought came to her.

 _I wonder if Andrew is keeping himself warm..._

Alex then felt that maybe this was the perfect opportunity to be able to cuddle with her man, who would do anything to keep her satisfied.

 _I should go and see Andrew._ She said mentally. _I really want to cuddle up with him and have him keep me warm._

Alex decided to get off of her bed, still wearing the heavy blankets around her as she made her way to the door and was about to head into Andrew's room to spend some time with him to keep warm.

* * *

In the room that belonged to Andrew; who has tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, Andrew was keeping himself warm by wearing a blue bathrobe over his warm and fuzzy pajamas, and wrapped himself with a heavy blanket. Even though Andrew was shivering, he had the perfect source for the problem. Andrew had taken out what appeared to be a furnace combine with the top part of the oven that you boil water on (forgot what they are called), and had used it to keep some hot water on him. It didn't need electrical power like everything else in the house did, it ran on it own. Andrew was given this by Chaosky and he kept it on hand in case some power outage was to occur on a frigid, icy cold day like today. Andrew had some packs of hot chocolate on him and he decided to make some using the hot water formed from the furnace, pouring it into a coffee mug that he had on him.

Being the considerate man he is, he offered Chaosky some hot chocolate to keep warm, which Chaosky gratefully accepted and thanked him for it. Andrew also went and offered Sam and Clover some hot chocolate with the hot water he had to keep them warm as a nice gesture. They accepted it and thanked him for the kind treat to keep them warm. Andrew was sipping his own hot chocolate to keep himself warm. Andrew was still shivering from the lack of heat in the house despite the hot delicious treat.

 _Damn stupid power outage._ Andrew thought to himself. _I seriously hope this power comes back on soon before we turn into ice sculptures._

As Andrew continued to sip his hot chocolate, he then had another thought in mind.

 _I wonder how Alex is doing. I hope she's keeping warm. I hate seeing that girl having to suffer from this._

Andrew really loved Alex. Truth be told, they had been a couple for a while, and Andrew has been keeping her safe since. Andrew wanted to know if she was keeping warm.

 _Maybe I should go and see if Alex is okay and keeping warm._ Andrew concluded. _Maybe I should offer her a cup of hot chocolate to help with this freezing cold._

Andrew noticed he had another coffee mug and a pack of hot chocolate on him as well as some hot water still remaining from the glass jug on the furnace, so he wanted to check and see Alex. Placing his coffee mug on a nearby table, Andrew decided to get off his bed and head to Alex.

* * *

Before he could get off the bed, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Andrew called out as the door slowly opened and it was revealed to be Alex, who was still covered by her heavy blankets she had on. Andrew was surprised by how she was struggling to keep warm, despite the fact that she was under some heavy warm layers.

"Hey Andrew..." Alex said, still shivering.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said. "You trying to keep warm aren't ya?"

"Yes," Alex nodded. "I wanted to see if you are keeping yourself warm."

"Well as you can see, I'm pretty much keeping myself warm right now so to speak."

"Okay, and Andrew? I was also wondering if I could spend time with you so I could keep warm while cuddling up with you. Is that okay?" She asked him.

Andrew knew she would want that. He would happily do what he can to keep her warm and if it meant cuddling with her, then he was all gamed for it.

"Of course you can stay in here and cuddle with me Alex," Andrew said. "I wanted to keep you warm anyway."

"Thank you Andrew." She gleefully said through shivering.

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew then decided to give his offer to her. "Hey would you like to have some hot chocolate that I can make for you using the hot water that I still have along with this hot chocolate pack and this extra coffee mug I have on me?"

Alex took notice of the furnace with the glass jug filled with hot water in it as well as the coffee mug and hot chocolate pack.

"Yes Andrew, I would appreciate that," Alex said thankfully.

"Okay then, let me make it for you."

Andrew, putting on a mitt before grabbing the glass jug of hot water, poured some hot water into the extra coffee mug and then got out a hot chocolate pack and pour it into the mug of hot water. Stirring it up a bit with a spoon, Andrew made sure it was well blended before it was good to sip. Once it was done, and after putting the glass jug back on top of the furnace, Andrew then got off his bed and gave the mug to Alex.

"Here you go Alex," Andrew handed to her. "By the way, you might want to take a tiny sip first. It's really hot."

"Okay." Alex blew on it softly before proceeding to take a sip of the hot chocolate. Despite it being hot, she actually liked the taste of it.

"Andrew, this is actually really good," Alex commented. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew said after sipping his own hot chocolate. "So you want to cuddle with me still?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Very well."

Andrew then offered to place Alex's mug onto a nearby table along with his own and keep it within reach so they don't have to get off the bed, but it was far enough so they wouldn't spill it and cause a mess.

"I suppose you need some help with getting out of those heavy blankets huh?" Andrew took notice of how Alex was struggle to get out of the blankets so she could hug Andrew.

"I would love that." She stated.

Andrew then approached Alex and helped get her out of the heavy blankets for a minute. After a couple of minutes, Alex was out of the heavy blankets and Andrew noticed that she was wearing fuzzy looking pajamas that was colored pink and had spots on them, as Andrew couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked in those pajamas. He noticed Alex was shivering too, and decided to get out of his heavy blanket.

"I should get out of this heavy blanket myself now," Andrew stated. "Hang on a minute."

After a few moments, Andrew was out of his heavy blanket and was still wearing that blue bathrobe that was fuzzy over his pajamas as he felt a slight chill hit him.

"Okay Alex, now we can cuddle together." Andrew exclaimed as Alex nodded.

Alex then went and hugged Andrew, as Andrew wrapped his arms around her. Feeling just how cold she was, he decided to bring her to his bed as they both started to lye down on it. Alex then went to cuddling up to Andrew as Andrew started feeling that warm fuzzy feeling inside of him.

They both then took another sip of their hot chocolates. Once they did, both of them started feeling a warm spot in their stomachs.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started to speak. "I'm starting to feel that warm fuzzy feeling inside of me."

"Me too Alex." Andrew agreed.

They set their mugs down again as their faces were bright red, from the cold and from blushing due to being near each other. Andrew noticed Alex was still shivering even though he was keeping her warm around his arms. Andrew then got an idea.

"Hey Alex, would you like me to cover the two of us under my heavy blanket while we cuddle underneath it?" Andrew offered.

Alex had a happy look on her face. Ever since they became an official couple, they always seemed to have a lot of fun when it comes to just snuggling together and other stuff.

"I would love that Andrew." Alex sounded thrilled.

"Works for me."

Andrew went and got his heavy blanket and covered himself and Alex underneath it as it softly landed on top of them as they had their arms wrapped around one another.

"You starting to feel warmer Alex?" Andrew asked her.

"Yes I am," Alex stated as she was snuggling her head up to Andrew's body. "Thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex."

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of moment while underneath the heavy blanket as they really became warm and fuzzy on the inside. Just being so close together makes them feel warmer on the inside. Andrew loved his angel so much, he loved keeping her safe.

Alex felt protected when she was with Andrew. She loved her man so much, she would always enjoy being with him.

"Andrew, I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too Alex."

Then as expected, while still hugging each other, the two of them brought their faces close together and started kissing underneath the blanket. The two of them had their tongues touching one another as they engaged into a compassionate embrace, no longer feeling the cold since they were kissing under a heavy blanket. They started rolling on the bed a little, being on top of one another while kissing, always having fun when they have the chance to engage in this kind of activity.

After a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they started to catch their breathes, actually noticing how they no longer felt cold after the kissing fest they just had.

"Andrew, I feel much warmer now." Alex stated.

"Same with me Alex." Andrew agreed.

"Andrew, I always have fun whenever we kiss like that. I enjoy cuddling up to you."

"I love doing that stuff with you too Alex."

They then gave each other another kiss on the lips, this one being a regular kiss.

* * *

After a few minutes or so, someone then knocked at the door as someone called out.

"Hello?" Chaosky's voice was heard on the other side. Andrew and Alex stopped kissing as they poked their heads out of the heavy blanket as Chaosky slowly opened the door.

Chaosky then saw Andrew and Alex huddled together under the huge blanket as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it is you two are doing," Chaosky started to say. "But I just want to let you know that the power we lost earlier has finally come back on. The power is working again."

It was true, the power was back on and everything that was turned off by the outage before started booting back up again. Because of this, the heater started to kick up, making it no longer feel like an icy wasteland.

"Okay, thanks Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Yeah thanks Chaosky." Alex said afterwards.

"No problem you two," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inform Sam about this and then tell Clover too."

With that being said, Chaosky then left, as Andrew then got himself and Alex out of the heavy blanket that was covering them.

"Well Alex that was fun." Andrew commented.

"I agreed." Alex agreed.

"What do you say we go now and continue on with what we were doing before now huh?" Andrew got off of his bed, and was followed by Alex.

"Of course," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then gave each other a quick kiss lip to lip as they then grabbed their respective coffee mugs still filled with hot chocolate.

"Let's go Alex." Andrew said, walking towards his door.

"Right behind you Andrew." Alex was right behind him.

They then left the bedroom, carrying their mugs with them as Andrew had turned off the furnace in his room, as it was no longer needed, and they went out into the living room, to continue on with their day before the power went out, hoping that the remainder of the day will be a good day...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WELL, THAT'S THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT WAS VERY WARM AND FUZZY I HOPE!**

 **OKAY, BEFORE I CLOSE UP THIS STORY, I NEED TO ASK FOR SOMETHING. I AM WANTING TO HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS FOR SOME SHORT ONESHOTS TO MAKE THAT HAVE ANDREW AND ALEX INTERACTING TOGETHER IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS! I ONLY NEED AT LEAST TWO OF THEM, BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF DOING SOME REVAMPED SCENES FROM EPISODES SUCH AS 'COMPUTER CREEP MUCH?' ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS! I'M ALSO THINKING OF DOING A ONESHOT WHERE ANDREW MEETS ALEX'S MOM FOR THE FIRST TIME, BUT THAT WON'T BE UNTIL AFTER I'VE DONE A COUPLE OF SHORTS! OTHER IDEAS I HAVE I WANT TO KEEP ON HOLD FOR NOW UNTIL I'M READY TO DO THEM!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF ONESHOTS I CAN DO WITH ANDREW AND ALEX AS THE MAIN FOCUS IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SHORT YOU JUST READ!**

 **OTHERWISE, UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
